


mine, forever

by borrowedlimbs



Series: riverdaddies [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Bottom Betty Cooper, Cult, F/M, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Only a mention of Jugead, The Farm (Riverdale), Top Edgar Evernever, the Farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedlimbs/pseuds/borrowedlimbs
Summary: Betty is at the Farm and goes into her second appointment with Edgar. However, it goes nothing like she’d want but exactly how she’d need.





	mine, forever

Betty looked around the Farm. After finding out her father had escaped and was nonstop trying to murder her, along with the fact she’d seen her other half in front of her.. everything made her feel so out of it. She sighed deeply and gently touched the window. She couldn’t find herself thinking clearly or properly on the book she’d held in her shaking hands. 

“Sister Betty,” There was the voice that’d made her brain melt into nothingness. Made her body tremble and her heart yearn in ways she couldn’t realize it. Her thoughts melted into a puddle of loss when she saw him. “I want to see you now.”

His voice was not urgent but it did sound important. Betty sighed and sat up quickly. She walked behind him before finally asking, “What do you need me for?” She crossed her arms, still believing she’d always see right through him. 

Edgar entered into his office without a word and Betty rolled her eyes before entering. Edgar shut the door finally and motioned for Betty to take her seat. She looked around the room and at his desk, noticing something had changed. It was practically empty. 

“Elizabeth, I realized that my methods aren’t.. going to get through with you. See the way I work with you has to be.. precise and different, do you understand?” Edgar looked at Betty and she honestly didn’t but gave him a nod like she did. Edgar chuckled at her movement, “I know you’re not understanding. You’re going to simply have to trust in me which I know you don’t want to do-“

“I’ll do it,” Betty interjected. She knew that even though this place was such a scam, she still wanted to know about the darkness in her. Edgar was a bit surprised by her excitement but didn’t oppose to it in the slightest. 

Instead, he welcomed her words and her excitement to follow his lead and trust him. “Good, then I want you to lay back,” Edgar gently whispered, “Relax and close your eyes.” His voice smooth and tempting. 

Betty felt her eyes flutter close and her heart begin to slow.

“I want you to breathe and focus entirely on your breathing. Breathing in and out. Allowing yourself to fall into a sleep but letting your subconscious wake for me,” Edgar’s voice surrounded Betty and she felt like she couldn’t defend herself from it consuming her. 

Betty attempted to completely focus on her breathing, doing exactly as he asked her. Calming herself down and breathing in and out. 

“Let yourself sleep and fall deep down and away, Elizabeth. Fall deep deep down into our slumber,” Edgar’s voice became passing.

Betty felt herself succumbing to the the quietness. To his voice and following it.She was out and away before he could even begin to count backwards. “Now, Elizabeth, when I snap my fingers you will open up your eyes into a calming state where only your subconscious is awake.”

Edgar snapped his fingers together, and Betty’s eyes opened. Edgar smiled and gently caressed her cheek. “Oh Betty.. how long are we going to play this game?”

This wasn’t Betty’s first time under Edgar’s hypnosis. Not the second or the third. See, Edgar had appeared before in Riverdale to scope out the area away from the FBI. He’d.. seen her and desired her.

Craved her skin, her heart, her soul. Craved to touch her and lusted after her. Edgar couldn’t help himself seeing the way she was. 

Every time he’d make sure she forgot about their little session. He knew better than to let her know about it all. However this time.. he’d come so close to cracking her. To taking her and keeping her forever, like his own personal pet. His little detective that had no idea that the man she’d been so aggressively looking into? Had always been there, taken care of her when she needed it.

“Mm.. Master,” The voice from Betty’s lips made Edgar already feel so good. Edgar purred. He began to kiss her neck and she moaned. She’d always been so sensitive in those areas and he’d made sure she’d be. Sensitive in all the right spots for him. 

“Come, Betty, we have somewhere else to do this,” Edgar gave her a pleased smirk and she nodded with a smile. He leased and she simply followed behind, knowing he was safe. Believing that he was safe and helpful for her. 

Edgar took her into his room and chuckled as he noticed the chair had been changed out. Betty’s face grew needy as she watched Edgar sit in the chair. Edgar smirked at her pathetic face and couldn’t help but enjoy every minute of looking at the pathetic blonde.

He unzipped his pants and began to remove his slacks, with help from Betty who was too excited. She quickly went to work. Her mouth licking at the top and sucking only on the head, letting her mouth off a couple time. Edgar gripped at her hair and glared.

“You filthy little cumslut. Don’t tease me, you know better don’t you?” Edgar’s words turned into a low growl. Betty’s head bowed and she submitted to him. She placed her mouth back to his cock and began to work her mouth on it. Edgar’s hand on her hair barely loosened. He kept his eyes on his girl. She belonged to him and hell, always had.

He remembered how even in the trance she’d bring up that Jughead boy. Remember when the two little detectives had stormed into his Farm claiming he was the Gargoyle King. He remembered that when he had taken off his shirt, he saw the twinkle in her eyes. He knew that deep down, she’d realized she’d wanted him. 

Betty continued to embrace his scent. The strong musk that came from him and the manlyness. She could taste it in every way. She groaned against his cock, realizing how badly she craved his cum. Betty looked up at Edgar with a pleading gaze.

“You told me you lost your virginity to Jughead, correct?” Edgar’s voice became a low growl. Betty gave him a yes still bobbing her head for him, knowing he wanted it. Edgar gripped at her hair more and forcing her to gag on his cock more, cumming deep down her throat. 

Betty lapped it up and smiled broadly at him. She wanted more and he desired more. Both were lusting after the same goal. 

Edgar however then reached into his pants that were laying pathetically on the ground. He revealed to her a pair of handcuffs. “You can be quite dangerous. When I finally put these on you, I’m going to snap my fingers. You’re going to wake up. You’re going to crave me more than you ever have before. Wake up.. feeling every feeling you’ve felt with me before and desire to fulfill every command I ask of you,” Edgar whispered into her ear. She ate up every single word he said and nodded. 

Edgar turned her around and placed the handcuffs around her wrists. He tightened them a bit too much but gave a smirk already seeing them redden. He looked at Betty who was looking at him with hunger in her eyes. He slowly slipped off her clothes, revealing a knife he had on him to cut away her shirt. Not like she needed it anyway, he believed she’d always looked better this way.

Edgar turned her to face him and then began kissing her neck once more and snapped his fingers. Betty’s eyes changed as the light hit her and she realized what was happening. 

“Get off of me!” Betty began to thrash and freak out, Edgar watching her pleased. He slowly began to kiss her breasts, sending vibrations through her body. She was confused, how was he doing this to her. However, she still needed to fight and tried to shake away from her daze to thrash and fight again.

“Oh Elizabeth,” He spoke again and Betty felt her walls cave and her body begin to crave him. His kisses and his touches all over her. She was disgusted with herself but looking him over she simply couldn’t stop the feeling. “Poor.. Poor Elizabeth. You’ve been trapped with me. Only this time, you crave this trapping don’t you?” 

His kisses became more desirable. He pinched and flicked her nipples causing her to moan louder. Betty looked at him with a glare, even though she was panting already, “I’m going.. I’m going..” 

Edgar chuckled as he sat on the chair and pulled her down, “Going to what, Elizabeth? You can’t do anything now..” He smirked at her as she attempted to glare at him. He smirked. “It’s about time you felt a real man in you.. hm?” Edgar debated fingering her but do to her already bratty behavior, she could take a lesson from his cock. 

Betty’s eyes widened quickly but before she could say anything her body was lowered into his cock and she let out a loud moan. She clung to his body. He was the only one there and her body cried at such a large length entering her. Edgar purred into her neck and began to kiss there. 

“Gorgeous, Elizabeth. Now, I want you to move,” Edgar gave her a smirk and her body slowly made her move. She wanted to fight it but every part of her also didn’t want to. It wanted to give in and let him use her. Let him give her all the pleasure she could ever desire.  

Edgar returned his lips to her breasts as she moved on her cock. Her body trembling and growing weaker with each thrust. Her moans growing louder and louder and her mouth beginning to drool. “You don’t want to fight me anymore, do you Elizabeth?” Edgar asked with a smirk, “You just want me to make you feel good.. don’t you?” 

Betty wanted so say no. Her head however was rewriting words. She didn’t know what she wanted. Her body knew what it wanted and it cried out for it. Her head and body screaming his name.

_Edgar Evernever._

Screaming and crying out for him.

_Edgar Evernever._

He gently brought her lips to his and began to kiss her. Impaling her with his cock so her lips would part for a moment, a moment he could allow his mouth in.

Edgar tasted every spot of that candy coated mouth. He freed her from his kisses simply so he could smell her skin when he kissed her neck again. Creating marks all over it to tell everyone who belongs to him. He nipped at her skin causing her to scream.

Betty looked at Edgar and felt her legs grow weak as her pussy craved his cock more and more. Edgar pulled out to switch positions. Betty could no longer deny the emptiness inside her without his cock buried in it. 

Edgar gave a smirk as he forced her to be face down and ass up. He still chose her pussy however and began to plow into it. Her screams growing louder and more lust filled. Her eyes rolling back and tears slowly streaming down her face ruining any makeup she’d Chosen to wear. Edgar loved her this way. Her strong and brave face was now a messed up one that revealed that behind that strength was his cumslut. His girl.

Betty screamed again as his dick hit against her womb it was so huge. It filled her insides better than anything else would. Betty realized that since his cock had come back into her, his hand had come over next as he felt up her clit. He rubbed it causing her body to cave and shake. 

“Be patient, Elizabeth, I’m close. When we cum together you will become mine. Do you understand that, Elizabeth? I will not share you with anyone else. You will forever be mine,” Edgar stated as he again began to nip at her skin.

His cock thrusted again and again. Pre-cum dripping off his slick cock. Betty whimpered at the feeling and mumbled for him to cum outside. He didn’t listen however and hit her sweet spot again.

Again and again till both their bodies were shaking and sweating. Their scents mixed and became one as their bodies became whole. They both released a loud groan and scream as they came.  

Edgar slowly removed his cock and watched his cum fall from her. He smirked at his work. Betty looked at Edgar and then at the floor. Edgar smirked and placed his clothes back on. 

Edgar gently kissed her forehead. She was finally going to become his, and nothing would get in the way of that. Not anymore.

 


End file.
